Chalk and Cheese
by Lotus2
Summary: Dumped by Haruko, Sakuragi vows never to fall in love again. Rukawa wants his friendship, but it's not going to be easy...
1. Chapter One: Confession

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter One: Confession**

"I'm so glad that you're fully cured now, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko said cheerfully when she saw her friend exiting the hospital, carrying his belongings. Her happiness at seeing Sakuragi again was beyond description. "I am sure everyone will be more than happy to see you in full health again!" she exclaimed.

The redhead grinned stupidly, his chest rising with pleasure to see his dear Haruko coming to accompany him home. "The Tensai is back!" he guffawed proudly.

Haruko giggled, and her childlike features looked more beautiful than ever. Sakuragi's heart pounded violently when he heard her laugh, her soft melodious giggles sending him over the moon. Her shining smile had always brought him immeasurable pleasure. Although she wasn't the first girl he had fallen for, since he had had the misfortune of experiencing the misery of 50 unrequited loves, Haruko was different. She had always been there for him, her sweet words never failing to cheer him up whenever he felt downhearted. She had always been thoughtful and cared about him, something he had never felt from any other girl he had been attracted to before.

_Today is your big day, Hanamichi!_ the boy thought excitedly. _This is_ the _perfect opportunity... don't screw up your golden chance!_ He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the most important moment in his life, the one he had been waiting for since the very first time he saw this girl.

The moment of truth had finally arrived.

"Say, Sakuragi-kun, why didn't you tell anyone else that you would be discharged from hospital today?" Haruko inquired. "Not even your mother or the gang? I am really amazed," she added, looking puzzled.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, his face going as red as his hair. "Erm… because… Haruko-chan… I … I…"

_Oh c'mon, you jerk! Just shoot! Don't chicken out now!_

"Um… because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." _Huh? What kind of excuse is that, moron? Why can't you just tell her the real reason?_

"Oh…," Haruko blinked in bemusement for a second, and then she smiled sweetly. "Why, that would be a wonderful surprise! In that case, it is a good thing I haven't told anyone."

She clapped her hands in excitement, saying eagerly, "I can't wait to see everybody's face when they see you! I can imagine how stunned they will be!"

"Bwahaha! They should be thankful that the Tensai is back so soon to lead the team to the winter championship!" he boasted.

Haruko chortled. She put her hand in Sakuragi's big palm and pulled him forward, urging him to move. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and meet them at the school gym! They must be training there now. Hurry!" she exclaimed with extreme enthusiasm.

He blushed at her action, feeling that he would suffer from a nosebleed at any moment. Her small hand was smooth and warm. "Um… sure, Haruko-chan!"

Walking side by side, the two friends made their way to Shohoku. Sakuragi was struggling with his own thoughts. He had promised himself that he would confess his feelings to Haruko when his treatment was over. After many months of indecision, Sakuragi had decided to reveal his love to his dear Haruko, whom he believed was the only one for him.

**When I see you walk on by, **

**You do something to me.**

**And every time you're by my side, **

**You know my heart keeps skipping a beat.**

**Heaven only knows, that I want you so.**

**Tell me everything you see, everything you do.**

**If you give your love to me, I'll give all my love to you.**

**Heaven only knows, that I love you so.**

**Hold me, squeeze me, never let me go.**

**Hold me, squeeze me, never let me go, never let me go.**

**Let me tell you one more time,**

**Don't you realize?**

**I love you more than any other guy,**

**And it should come as no surprise.**

**Heaven only knows, that I need you so.**

**Hold me, squeeze me, never let me go.**

**Hold me, squeeze me, never let me go, never let me go.**

('Hold Me, Squeeze Me' by 'ANGEL')

He was aware that his love might be one-sided, though. Haruko had never shown any feelings towards him that were beyond mere friendship. In addition, there was still a chance that her crush on Rukawa hadn't faded. Sakuragi almost groaned at that, remembering his loathsome rival in basketball _and_ love. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He found himself wondering about old 'kitsune', whom he hadn't seen for a couple of months, ever since the latter joined the national junior team. The last time he had seen him was when the latter was jogging on the beach in the Junior Team's uniform.

_Ugh! That stupid kitsune! He did that on purpose! When I see him again, I will give him a piece of my mind!_

Sakuragi decided to shrug those distracting thoughts off and concentrate on the matter at hand. _Later Hana, later! Important things come first. _

Taking his courage in both hands, he made his mind up. He would admit his love to Haruko. It was risky, for he couldn't imagine how he was to carry on with his life if she rejected him. He was crazy about her. The only thing he wanted from life right then was to have her by his side.

_Think positive, Hana! What if she likes you too? Maybe she feels the same for you but is too shy to show it. There is only one way to find out!_

"Haruko-chan," he said timidly, stopping dead in his tracks.

Haruko stopped too. She looked at her companion, who was wearing an oddly serious expression. Raising an eyebrow quizzically, she wondered about his sudden change in mood. "Yes, Sakuragi-kun?"

"B-before we a-arrive at Shohoku, there is ss-something I want to tell y-you," he stammered bashfully, his throat becoming drier by the minute. He was shaking slightly with nervousness. He blushed to the roots of his flaming hair.

Akagi Haruko wasn't sure if she was to laugh at his strange behavior or worry about him. He looked as if he was about to faint. "Erm… sure. But are you feeling alright? Would you rather to go home and rest?" she asked, concerned.

"I am ff-fine! See?" he managed a nervous laugh.

"Eh… if you say so," Haruko blinked in puzzlement. She waited for him to speak.

_C'mon, Hanamichi! For God's sake, get a hold on yourself! A man has to do what he has to do. You practiced this a thousand times before!! You can do it! Believe in yourself! _

He took several deep, audible breaths. Then, he started to do some push-ups on the pavement in order to get rid of his nervousness. Haruko was watching him, dumbfounded. Utter astonishment was written all over her face. Her friend was acting so weird that she started to wonder if he was running a fever.

When he had finished, Sakuragi felt a bit more at ease. He was ready for his confession of love.

"HarukochanIreallylikeyousowillyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" he said in a single breath.

She gaped at him, her eyes wide with confusion. "Huh? Excuse me, but could you please repeat that in _Japanese_? I didn't understand a single word."

Sakuragi grinned sheepishly at his alien speech. He cleared his throat, and this time his manner was confident and straightforward. "Haruko-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes. His request had shocked her deeply. She was completely taken aback by it.

To Haruko, Sakuragi was one of her best friends. She had never thought of him more than that. The first time they had met, Haruko's only concern was to convince him to join the basketball club, considering his height and fitness that would be useful for the team. She remembered how breath-taking it had been to see him soar gracefully through the air to perform a slam dunk that day. Although he had failed miserably, she could tell that Sakuragi had a future in the sport. She had vowed to support him in fulfilling his new ambition in life; basketball. Their friendship grew closer , and Sakuragi had become a very special friend to Haruko, but that was all. Asking her to be his girlfriend gave her quite a jolt, since she had never expected such a thing.

"Haruko-chan, I really like you." The words came smoothly now. "I have always liked you, and I will be the happiest man in the whole world if you accept my feelings and be my girlfriend."

The love-smitten boy felt relieved after finally speaking his mind. The tension had vanished, as if what he said had lifted a magic spell. He gazed at his beloved Haruko, waiting for her reply.

But much to his despair, Sakuragi saw a glint of pain in Haruko's face. His heart hammered violently in his chest, and he prepared himself for the worst. This expression wasn't new to the experienced, heart-broken for fifty times Sakuragi Hanamichi.

_Oh no… not that look! Please don't let this happen again…_

He gulped nervously, his eyes wide with alarm. He started to pray to God that the number of girls who dumped him wouldn't reach a new record of 51.

_C'mon, say something, Haruko-chan!_ He thought awkwardly, eyeing the girl in front of him fearfully. _I thought we shared something… I thought I meant something to you! Don't tell me it was just my imagination! Don't do that to me…_

The girl was fidgeting with her brown locks, feeling uneasy. She was staring at her shoes to avoid looking into his wondering eyes.

_Oh my… he likes me? What am I supposed to say now? How can I break the news to him? I can't break his heart! I don't want to hurt him…_

"Haruko-chan?" he finally broke the deathly silence that enveloped them. His lips quivering, he was almost sobbing, like a dejected child, "You don't like me, Haruko-chan?"

Haruko jerked her head up abruptly. "Don't be silly! Of course I like you, Sakuragi!" she replied sincerely. When she saw his face brightening, she hated herself for what she was about to say next. "But as a friend… only," she added feebly, looking away from him. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes, now full of anguish and shock.

Sakuragi felt slightly dizzy at her last sentence. Her words had stabbed him straight in the heart, causing intolerable pain. _She doesn't feel anything for me,_ he cried inwardly, with utter misery. _My feelings mean nothing to her. And I thought I had finally found the girl who would truly love me, _he thoughtwryly.

Fighting a childish urge to cry loudly, he decided to subdue his emotions and keep his cool. With great effort, he managed a halfhearted smile. "Well, I suppose that is enough for me," he lied.

Sensing the pain in his words, Haruko eyed him sadly. "I am so sorry, Sakuragi-kun. I… I don't know what to say."

"There is no need to say anything, Haruko-chan. I understand," he sighed silently. _Rukawa…_

"No you don't. It is not because there is something wrong with you, or because of Rukawa," she said nervously, as if reading his mind.

Sakuragi raised an eyebrow. "Not Rukawa? But I thought…"

"I gave up on him a long time ago, Sakuragi-kun. I am not so stupid so as not to realize that he would never notice my presence," Haruko said in a calm yet bitter tone.

Sakuragi felt sorry for Haruko. He knew what bitter rejection was like; especially since he was suffering it right that moment.

Haruko seemed hesitant. She was uncertain about what to say next.

"Actually," she murmured, blushing, "I am going out with someone else."

The heartbroken boy gawked stupidly. _She is dating someone? Since when? Who could it be?_

As if reading his mind again, she said cautiously, "I thought he had told you about us. I'm surprised that he hadn't."

"_He_ who?" the redheaded asked, blinking rapidly.

Haruko blushed again. She wasn't sure if it was right to tell him. On the other hand, keeping him in the dark wasn't right either, she thought. "It's… it's… Mito-kun."

As if feeling guilty, Haruko gave Sakuragi an apologetic look before dashing away.

His world had fallen apart. Not only had his dreams of winning Haruko's heart been smashed into smithereens; but his trust in his best friend, too. It was painful enough to be rejected yet again, but to know that his dearest friend had stabbed him in the back was worse than that. That was too much to endure.

Sakuragi thought he had prepared himself for the worst, which was that of Haruko rejecting him because of her everlasting obsession with Rukawa. He had never thought that there was something _worse_ than the worseness he had put into consideration. His so-called best friend was dating the girl he loved since God knows when, and to top it all off, he had been _hiding _it from him. Clenching his fists furiously, Sakuragi's face was dark with pain and disgust.

He had been betrayed.

If there was something more tortuous than being rejected by someone he loved, it was the bitter feeling of betrayal.


	2. Chapter Two:The Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.****

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

For some people, love is bliss. For others, it is a curse.

Love can send your thrilled soul over the moon and give you the feeling of being in Heaven. It is the secret behind that deep sensation of endless happiness which overwhelms your soul with each beat of your heart and each breath you take.

However, love could also turn your life into a living nightmare; an everlasting hell. One can endure a painful wound, but not that of a bleeding, broken heart. One can forget his physical hurt, but a lover can't ignore the agonizing pain of a heartbreak.

For Sakuragi Hanamichi, love was nothing but agony and total misery.

Love hurts, love scars

Love wounds and mars

Any heart not tough

Or strong enough

Take a lot of pain

Take a lot of pain

Love is like a cloud

And it holds a lot of rain

Love hurts, love hurts

I'm young, I know

But even so

I know a thing or two

Ooo honey, I learned from you

I really learned a lot

I really learned a lot

Love is like a stove

It burns you when it's hot

Love hurts, love hurts

Some fools rave, of happiness

Of blissfulness, togetherness

Oh, some fools,

They fool themselves, I guess

They're not fooling me

And I know it isn't true

God, I know it isn't true

Love is just a lie and it's

Made to make you blue

Love hurts, love hurts

Love hurts

('Love Hurts' by Cher)

Although it wasn't the first time he had been ever rejected by a girl, he couldn't fight the depression that had taken him over. It hurt him badly - the taste of rejection. To think the world of a person, while your love couldn't return your feelings may well be only described with one word: Dreadful. Sakuragi was awfully attracted to Haruko, whom he thought of as a woman after his own heart. Not only was she different from any other girl he had fallen for, but the most amazing thing about her was that she had _changed _his life completely. A simple question she had asked him was the reason of the amazing change of his ambitions in life.

_Do you like basketball? _

At first, it was all about impressing his new crush and bragging about being a genius at basketball. Then, little by little, he had become fond of this game. Gradually, basketball grew to be Hanamichi's main interest; his most precious ambition in life. He had worked hard to improve his poor ability, and much to everyone's surprise, managed to do so smoothly. After a few months, the boy who had never touched a basketball before had surpassed many of his peers. No one, not even Akagi himself, could deny his brilliance and amazing ability to learn quickly. Sakuragi never failed to stir the audience each time he performed his breath-taking dunks, or whenever he succeeded in besting a skilful opponent, despite his lack of experience. Many people admitted that he had great potential that was rarely found nowadays, in addition to his indescribable determination and competitive spirit. His undying spirit, self-motivation and the courage to face hardship had earned his teammates' respect, including his life-long rival, Rukawa. Sakuragi believed that if hadn't met Haruko, his life would have been worthless. He would have carried on being a troublemaker whose only interest was picking fights. She was the one who introduced him to basketball, and had always supported and encouraged him.

_Do you like basketball?_

He could clearly remember when this question echoed in his mind after he picked up his injury in the match against Sannoh. It had motivated him to keep on playing despite the unbearable pain. Haruko had been there beside him, sincere concern in her teary eyes. Smiling at her, he had put his hand gently on her shoulder and said softly, "Yes, I love it very much." _Thanks to you, Haruko-chan._

Now, after realizing the bitter fact that this girl wasn't meant to be _his_ girl, 'love' suddenly seemed a dull word.

The same went for the word 'friendship'.

Biting his lower lip, Sakuragi could feel the blood boiling in his veins. A wave of bile swept over him, like a torrent flooding out a broken dam. He had known before how painful rejection could be, but he had never expected that the betrayal of a friend could be more excruciating.

"Yohei, why?" he muttered under his breath sadly. Mito had been his best friend since junior high school. In fact, Sakuragi had always thought of him as a brother. Whenever he needed someone to have a heart to heart talk with, the only person who came to mind was Mito. They shared some wonderful memories. Sakuragi had never cherished anyone like him; he was the most trusted friend he'd ever had.

But now, this all seemed like a big fat lie.

* * *

"Hey, guys, how about visiting Hanamichi in the hospital today?" Noma suggested while gulping what was left in his fourth bowel of ramen. He was with the rest of the gang in Danny's, having their lunch.

Takamiya, the fat boy, belched loudly and unashamedly before answering, "Yeah, good idea. I miss that baka. We haven't seen him for a whole week!"

"Make them two for Mito. He didn't come with us in our last visit," Okusu remarked, his eyes chasing a pretty girl who had just passed by their table.

Mito was fiddling with his chopsticks absentmindedly, looking tired. Without realizing it, he heaved an audible sigh which baffled his friends. They exchanged quizzical looks, wondering about the reason behind their friend's gloomy mood lately. They had never seen him so down in dumps before, as if his whole life was on the verge of ending. His preoccupied mind didn't snap back to reality until Okusu nudged him.

"What's the matter, Yohei? You are not being yourself lately," the blond boy said worriedly.

"You are acting so weird. Always distracted and wearing a sulky expression. Did something happen that you're not telling us about?" Noma demanded.

Mito managed a feeble smile. "No! Everything is fine, guys. There is nothing to worry about."

"Honestly!" Okusu snorted in scorn. "Look at your face, man! You look as if you haven't slept in ages! What's bothering you?"

"Tell us, Yohei. We are your friends, and we could help!" Takamiya urged in an uncharacteristically solemn tone.

_You can't help me with **this** problem, I am afraid, _Mitothought somberly. He felt the guilt stabbing him through his heart.

"Hey, I know!" the fat boy suddenly shifted back to his ridiculous, characteristic manner. He guffawed mischievously, shouting, "You must be in love!"

Takamiya's ridiculous joke gave Mito quite a jolt. It had struck a nerve, and the fat moron didn't realize that.

The other two joined Takamiya in his mockery, thinking that they could cheer their friend up that way.

"So our Mito is in love? Who could have imagined?" Okusu whooped, and then he gave a catcall.

"Ah! So that's it! You are afraid that your babe will reject you, just like what had happened with Sakuragi!" Noma laughed his head off.

"Bwahaha! I bet that jinx of ours had plagued you with his misfortune with girls!" Takamiya cackled.

"Hey, I bet that Mito will get rejected!" Noma yelped, placing his money on the table.

The other boys' eyes sparkled at hearing the magic word 'bet'. Enthusiastically, they started babbling about betting on Mito. Takamiya sniggered, saying there wasn't a girl stupid enough to date the friend of the horrifying Hanamichi, while Okusu was more than sure that Mito stood a better chance with girls than Sakuragi.

Mito's face vaulted, his body shaking angrily. He couldn't stomach his fellows' silly actions anymore, since the issue they were making fun of was his nightmarish problem right then. Much to his own surprise, he stood up suddenly, yelling in a voice so angry he almost didn't recognize as his own. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

His three friends quieted abruptly, their eyes wide with shock. It was the first time they had ever seen Mito in rage.

The latter couldn't stand feeling this guilt toward his best friend anymore. That remorse eating up his heart was driving him crazy. He decided to pour it all out before he exploded. He was tired of worrying about his relationship with Haruko Akagi and how to hide it from everyone.

"Yes! I am in love!" he announced, with great anger, not at his friends, but at himself. "And I am disgusted of myself for that!" his voice started to choke with hot tears. "Do you know why? Because I am in love with the same girl as my best friend is!"

An uneasy silence enveloped the four of them. Noma was the first one to recover. "Mito… you don't mean…"

"Yes! I _do_ mean _her_; Akagi Haruko!"

There was another moment of awkward quiet. Mito continued his declaration of guilt without any hesitation.

"The problem is deeper than just a silly infatuation or puppy love. I am terribly in love with her, and the most important thing is, _she_ is in love with me too!"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, adding in softer tone, "We have confessed our feelings to each other. It happened two weeks ago. I couldn't help it… I found myself asking her to be my girlfriend! I couldn't resist my wish to have her as my girl, although I knew that Hanamichi would ask her the same thing sooner or later! I have dated her since then, and I hid this from you all!"

When he had opened his eyes, his friends were still staring at him with astonishment, dumbfounded. He had expected them to be staggered upon hearing this appalling news, for they knew how much trouble this would bring. Mito thought that his confession would make him feel better, but on the contrary, his pain had become worse. His friends must be looking down on him, he thought. His heart ached at the thought of Hanamichi's reaction, which might threaten their intimate friendship.

Seeing that his fellows were still gaping at him, he became irritated. "Don't just stare at me like that! Say something! I know what are you thinking of me now. Just say it! Say that I am nothing but a…"

"Traitor!"

Mito jumped when he heard that familiar voice behind him. He turned in time to meet the enraged face of his best friend, whose gaze was shooting daggers at him. It suddenly struck Mito that his friends hadn't been gaping at him, but at the fuming Sakuragi who had showed up out of the blue and heard Mito's confession. They had been too shaken to warn him.

"You are nothing but a filthy traitor, Mito Yohei!" Sakuragi snarled, his words dripping with unspeakable venom.

Mito felt dizzy, his mind blurred completely. "Hanamichi… I …" he stuttered shakily.

The other three had recovered from their daze and decided they should interfere. The situation was threatening to turn into a disaster if they couldn't cool it down. Managing nervous laughs, they surrounded their tall friend, patting him heartily on the back.

"Sakuragi! How great it is to have you back! Nothing is fun without you!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were discharged today?"

"You haven't run away, now have you?"

Sakuragi didn't pay them any heed. His glaring eyes were fixed on a certain 'friend'. The latter was looking away, his head lowered in shame.

"Why?" Sakuragi's tone was both pained and imploring. "I thought you were my best friend!"

"Hanamichi… I swear I didn't mean to hurt…"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Sakuragi bellowed furiously, giving Mito a hateful punch on the face. The blow was hard that it sent him sprawling painfully to the floor. Everyone gasped in horror. Their attention shifted fully to the redheaded boy and his companions. Even though the patrons were familiar with noisy quarrels there, because Danny's was popular with school troublemakers, they had never witnessed any violence there. The manager rushed to their side at once.

"Hey, you! I don't want any fights in my restaurant. If you have any unfinished business, make sure you don't settle them here!" he barked fiercely.

Takamiya, Noma and Okusu could barely pin down their hot-tempered friend from punching the daylights out of poor Mito. Sakuragi was struggling hard to free himself.

"Let go! I am not done with that so-called friend yet! I said, let go!" he growled dangerously.

"Knock it off, Hanamichi! Mito doesn't deserve this!"

"You've been best friends since junior high, remember?"

"It is a disgrace to fight over a girl like that! So what if he is dating Haruko? She has chosen him over you, and that is not _his_ fault!"

Unfortunately, this last sentence worsened the situation instead of cooling it down. Feeling that his precious ego had been dreadfully insulted, Sakuragi roared angrily, head-butting his three friends viciously. The boys fell to the ground, helpless against his strength. The enraged redheaded looked again at his old friend, who was lifting himself slowly off the cold floor. Mito staggered as he stood, wiping away the trickles of blood rolling from his mouth. He looked at his best friend apologetically; his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Hanamichi… I... can't blame you for being angry at me. I…" His voice trailed off.

"Why?" Sakuragi choked. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me like that? I could forget about Haruko, but how can I forget that you have betrayed our so-called friendship? You knew how much she meant to me, you knew that I was dying to confess my love to her, yet you took her from me… without shame! I know she _cares_ about me! If you hadn't confused her with your declaration of love, I am sure she would have accepted _my_ feelings!"

"Hanamichi…" Mito whispered remorsefully. "I am sorry…"

Sakuragi was fighting back the urge to beat him black and blue. _Don't,_ a small voice echoed in his mind. _What's the use? It's all over, anyway. Besides, this will hurt Haruko. He is her boyfriend now, and hurting him will break her heart._

Inwardly sighing with resignation, he eyed the dejected Mito with disgust before he turned to leave. Mito grabbed his arm, pleading for his forgiveness. "Listen to me please, Hanamichi! I was selfish, but honestly, I didn't mean to hurt you! I would never dream of hurting my best friend!"

Sakuragi shrugged his friend's hand off, giving him a sidelong glare. "Huh! Indeed, Mito!" he snorted.

_Mito? Not Yohei anymore?_

"Believe me, Hanamichi, I…"

"Don't call me Hanamichi anymore!" he burst out. "I will have nothing to do with you from now on!"

"No!" Mito yelled in disbelief. What he had feared had come true. "You can't do that, Hanamichi! You can't give up on our friendship! I can make it up to you. I will talk to Haruko and tell her that you are the one who deserves her, not me. She will understand, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh yes I can give up on our blasted friendship," the redheaded snapped. He pointed a threatening finger in the face of the shorter boy while saying menacingly, "Don't you dare speak this rubbish to Haruko! She is a sensitive girl, and the last thing I want is to see her hurt. If you ever break her heart, I'll make sure that you be really _really_ sorry!"

Looking at the other boys, Sakuragi shouted, "Consider our friendship over for ever! I won't have anything to do with any of you either!"

The three began to get to their feet.

"Oh c'mon! Don't you think you have overreacted enough, Hanamichi?" Okusu snapped.

"Don't you think you are making a big deal of such a silly matter?" Noma remarked.

"Yeah! You are being melodramatic. It's not the first time you've been rejected by a girl!" Takamiya grunted.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Sakuragi snarled, giving the fat boy another head butt. "You are all as unfaithful as that poor excuse of a friend! You knew about his treachery all along, yet you couldn't care less about my feelings! Damn you all!"

Their faces went dark; Sakuragi's words had provoked them.

"Get lost, idiot! Who wants your friendship, anyway? You are nothing but a pain in the neck, Sakuragi Hanamichi!" the blonde retorted.

"Fine! I am leaving this blasted gang without any regrets!"

"Fine!" the other three snapped, sticking their tongues out at him.

After the 'farewell party', the redheaded boy stormed out of Danny's, huffing and puffing. He was cursing under his breath all the way out. Everyone else heaved a sigh of relief, going back to their unfinished meals and chatter.

"Are you alright?" Noma asked concernedly.

"I will survive," replied Takamiya, rubbing his throbbing lump.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Yohei, moron!"

"Oh… then thanks for nothing, baka!"

Mito felt intolerable pain building up in his chest. "I lost him… for ever. I lost my dearest friend…" he murmured with anguish. His friends felt sorry for him. They patted him sympathetically on his shoulder, trying to soothe their miserable friend.

"Take it easy, man. We know you didn't mean to harm Hanamichi. He's being a jerk."

"You know him. He'll cool down in no time. He'll come back to us soon and beg for our forgiveness, as usual!"

"It's not the first time we've fought and vowed never to be friends again!"

Mito looked at them wretchedly. "It's different this time. It's not just a silly little spat. He hates me now, not to mention the three of you," he sighed. Holding his head in his hands, he murmured, "What have I done?"

The three boys exchanged anxious looks. They wondered if what had happened was actually the end of the 'Sakuragi Guntai'.

* * *

Today you told me that I'd hate you forever

I can't believe what's really going on

Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for something

But tell me why you'd do this to me

Today you told me that I'd hate you forever

I can't believe that you wrecked my life

I was betrayed

How can you say

That you feel sorry inside

It's devastating, losing close friends

I've gone away

You make me stay

But I can't deal with the lies

I've gone insane, losing close friends

('Close Friends' by Adema)

* * *

A certain ebony-haired girl was eyeing the four boys with glassy-eyed stares. She was sitting at the table right behind them, thus she had heard hear the whole conversation. She inwardly ridiculed the whole incident.

_Hmm… such melodrama. It reminds me of a soap opera. Brother was right; people in Kanagawa **are** weird. _


	3. Chapter Three: Part I:A Friend in Need

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.****

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter Three:** **Part I: A Friend in Need**

"Sakuragi Hanamichi's? That red-headed loudmouth?" the lady at the reception desk growled.

The boy before her nodded with a muffled grunt. _Trust that do'aho to give a good impression of himself wherever he goes._

"Oh, you mean the Tensai?" a nurse standing next to the receptionist chuckled. "He was discharged just today."

_Discharged? So soon? _

Seeing the surprised look on his face, the receptionist said, "That's true, I'm happy to say! "

"Oh c'mon, Sonoko-chan! He wasn't that bad! Actually, I think he is cute!" the nurse protested.

"Oh please!" the former grunted. "I am so relieved that we can live in peace again after getting rid of that horrible creature! His never-ending speeches about him being a blasted genius were driving me crazy!" she barked.

"Oh… you were able to hear him from here?" the nurse blinked in amazement.

"Who wouldn't be able to hear that booming voice and horrible laugh?" she retorted.

The tall boy had already left, having lost interest in the rest of the conversation.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, the azure-eyed ace strolled in the streets of Kanagwa, pondering on many things.

He had been very excited when he was selected for the All Japan Youth Team, for it was his first step to becoming the best player in Japan. Of course, he hadn't shown his happiness to anyone. But much to his own surprise, he found himself unable to resist the idea of showing off his uniform to the hot-tempered redhead. He knew he would find him on the beach that day, and so he jogged in front of him on purpose. The latter fumed as Rukawa had expected. When Sakuragi started bragging that Rukawa was selected only because the Tensai was injured, the other boy almost smirked. But being the person he was, he merely grunted to himself and left, leaving behind a certain Tensai cursing and snarling at his retreating figure. He enjoyed provoking Sakuragi, and that idea struck him as odd. He had never shown any interest in anyone before, neither positively nor negatively, yet he _did_ care about the do'aho's reaction when seeing him in that uniform.

He had always been a lonesome, friendless person. Not that he enjoyed being so. Rukawa was the type of who feared getting close to others, afraid of sharing his world with them. He never had the courage to trust or open up to anyone. Thus, he had grown up into an aloof, unapproachable boy. His basketball had been his only close companion, whom he cherished like a living being. He had devoted his time and effort to the sport since he was in junior high school, promising himself that he would become the number one player in the whole of Japan one day. There was no doubt that this loneliness he had always irritated him, since no normal human could savor the bitter taste of being alone. He had always envied his peers for being able to have friends to trust, to rely on, to share joy and pain with, and most of all, to care. Trying hard to concentrate on improving his skills in basketball by spending almost every moment of his free time on this sport was the only way to forget this. _Friends would just distract you from your goal_, he kept telling himself, as a kind of consolation. Convinced of the thought, he managed to become indifferent towards the whole issue throughout his previous years at school.

But in his first year at high school, things suddenly were going differently.

It all started with that fateful encounter with the redhead on the rooftop. It was a bloody one. It was bad enough that he had to fight a bunch of third year bullies who had disturbed his precious nap, but to top it all off, he was involved in another fight with a wild first year boy. He didn't even know what was it all about. The redhead was just suddenly smoldering with rage, just because Rukawa told that girl to leave him alone. The former gave him a severe head butt that made his head bleed terribly. Rukawa was too surprised to strike back, since no one had ever had the guts to attack him as fearlessly as that, not to mention that it was without a particular reason, too. At first, he had thought of Sakuragi as a troublesome, half-witted boy. He changed his mind as soon as he witnessed the one-on-one game between the basketball team captain and the do'aho. It was obvious that the younger boy was totally ignorant when it came to the game. Nevertheless, he won the challenge beautifully, and every single soul in the gym, including Rukawa, forgot to breathe upon seeing his splendid slam dunk.

He could never imagine that he would actually be interested in someone, but Sakuragi was a first that could be hardly ignored. What really impressed him about the redhead was his enthusiasm for a game he had never even noticed before. The hard work he dedicated himself to in order to develop his skills had gained Rukawa's respect, without any of them realizing that. Deep inside, the cold ace admired his teammate's sincere wish to be a good player. Despite their continuous quarrels that sometimes ended in bloody fights, Rukawa had never looked down on him as an unskilled rookie. As a matter of fact, he somehow considered him his rival. Even so, that didn't stop him from irritating Sakuragi at every single chance he could with his remarks. Sometimes it would be to lift the do'aho's spirit and advise him; other times, it would be to madden him, and no more. For the 'kitsune', it was interesting to watch the easily-provoked boy boil with rage, acting like an angry, wild bull. Somehow, Rukawa _enjoyed_ teasing him. It gave him the feeling of bickering with the brother he never had.

In fact, Rukawa was sometimes jealous of Sakuragi. The reason was that the redhead was everything he wasn't: a happy-go-lucky, loudmouthed, emotional and sensitive person. Although the kitsune couldn't stand the simple-minded, naïve do'aho at first, little by little, he learnt to accept him. He envied him for being able to speak his mind boldly no matter what others might think of him, for his merry personality, his great belief in his potential and his optimism. Moreover, the redhead had many friends who cared about him and stood by him in his hardships, something Rukawa lacked badly. Even their teammates treated Sakuragi as a friend, while they were more formal to the aloof Rukawa, whom they thought of as a cold boy. Rukawa couldn't care less about such things before high school, but now, it was different. All those fans and supporters meant nothing to him, since they were only in awe of the basketball player Rukawa, not Rukawa the basketball player. Sakuragi wasn't the only reason for the slight but remarkable change in Rukawa's personality. Playing with the Shohoku team had its magical touch, too. It taught him the real significance of teamwork. Suddenly, playing basketball was more exciting than ever for the quiet rookie. The desire to bring victory not only for himself but for the whole team brought him a nice feeling he had never known before. He learnt how to share the pleasure of winning with others.

When he started training with the All Japan team, his enthusiasm was suddenly replaced by a feeling previously alien to him: the fear of being alone. He was getting used to the homey atmosphere in Shohoku, where they were all like a big, loving family. Joining the youth team, where all faces were new and unfamiliar made him uncomfortable. He tried to concentrate on the intensive, tough practice that was supposed to satisfy an ambitious player like him, but the feeling of lacking something very important wouldn't let go of him. Funnily enough, he missed the team spirit and the togetherness he liked in the Shohoku team. He missed the redhead do'aho, who was the only person to whom he said more than three words. Even if his relationship with Sakuragi could be described as anything but friendship, Rukawa thought of him as someone who deserved his trust and concern, in one way or another. That memorable moment of cooperation in their match against Sannoh to score the final points still repeated itself in his mind. Together, they had achieved the glory they were seeking. The high-five they made was unspoken evidence of the respect and high regard they had for each other. It proved that the 'kitsune' and the 'do'aho' made a wonderful team and, maybe, good friends.

_Friends? Me and the do'aho? The mind boggles. _

Not that the idea didn't appeal to him. Rukawa just couldn't imagine the wild boy being friendly to him, since the latter always made sure to announce his extreme dislike towards the kitsune. Imagining that the hostility of Sakuragi's behavior around him would be replaced by something else seemed impossible.

_Damn that do'aho. He changed me… he made me feel that I need a friend. He made me feel that I am desperate to have **him **as a friend. He brought out the best in me somehow… he made me see things I never bothered to pay heed to before. He changed me, yet he is unaware of that. He hates my guts for no reason but his jealousy of my superiority, and that means that he will never think of me as a friend. Not with that bunch of friends around him. Blast him! I wish I'd never known him. Things would be a lot easier then._

Although he was aware of the fact that only a miracle could turn their unwarranted enmity into companionship, he had decided to give it a try. Plucking up his courage, he had decided to visit Sakuragi at the hospital. It was risky, he knew it. The loud boy would start to rant and rave, and then he would rudely kick him out. Nevertheless, he was willing to take the risk. He just wanted to make sure that the do'aho was getting better and that he would return to the team as soon as possible. Whether the do'aho believed it or not, he was to tell him that he sincerely wished him to get better. Much to his surprise, his visit was of no avail, since the do'aho had already left. He was more than amazed to know that Sakuragi had recovered so soon despite his serious injury.

_Amazing. That do'aho was strong enough to get over his injury so quickly. It must be his great desire to play basketball again. You are a real bombshell, Sakuragi. _

Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with astonishment. He wasn't the kind of a person that would pay attention to anything going on around him. What he glimpsed was too hard to ignore, however.

Someone was standing on the edge of a railway bridge, looking as if he would jump off it any moment. He was a tall boy with flaming-red hair. He looked like…

"Sakuragi?" he gasped. His voice was audible enough to be heard by the redhead, who turned around and looked at him. Recognizing the interrupter, he growled under his breath and looked away at once in a disgusted manner.

_Damn! What brought that blasted kitsune here _**now**_? Oh crap! _

Rukawa approached the miserable boy, tucking his hands in his pockets in his characteristic nonchalant manner. "What are you doing, do'aho?" he asked coldly in his monotone.

"What do you think I am doing, idiot? Enjoying the sight? I am committing suicide here, you dim-witted kitsune! Now push off and don't distract me!" Sakuragi snapped angrily.

_Committing suicide? And I thought he would be celebrating with his friends. Has he lost his mind? Oh, I forgot. He doesn't have one. _

"What's the occasion?" he asked sarcastically.

"To put an end to my miserable life!" Sakuragi shouted in a matter-of-factly way. "Now get lost!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes with ridicule. _He is in one of those gloomy moods._ _What on Earth made me wish to have **him** as a friend?_

"What are you still doing here? Don't just stand there like an idiot. Get the hell out of my sight!" the redhead barked.

"Grow up, do'aho," Rukawa replied rather coolly. _When will you stop making a fool of yourself?_ "You are getting nowhere with these antics," he snorted.

"Shut up, kitsune! How dare you call the Tensai's attempt at suicide clowning around!" he snarled. "You are just jealous because you don't have the courage to do the same!"

Rukawa merely shrugged with a 'whatever' expression.

"Ha! Admit it, you chicken!"

"Do'aho."

"Arrgghh! Teme kitsune! You must feel honored to be the last one to see the Tensai before his death, although I never wanted _you_ to be the last face I see before I die!" Sakuragi spluttered indignantly. "I know that you will celebrate my death. You have always wished me dead, haven't you? You were afraid that I would replace you in the team, and now you must be relieved to get rid of me. I can't stand the idea of me giving you this pleasure, but I have no other choice. My life is over! I have nothing to live for. Now you can boast about being the number one player when the Tensai is gone, so congratulations! I am leaving this world with no regrets, except that I feel sorry for the only two people that really care about me in this world. I know they will be sad, but I hope both of them will try to forgive me," Sakuragi said in an emotional way. He was on the edge of wailing like a Shakespearian actor.

Rukawa was hearing this heartrending speech in a daze. Although the wild boy was in a melodramatic mood, the other boy sensed a deep pain in those words. The so-called Tensai sounded extremely hopeless, as if his world has been shattered. Rukawa started to worry about him.

_What's wrong with him? Is he really serious about killing himself? I thought that he was just trying to get some attention, as usual. _

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Rukawa asked solemnly, "What's this all about, do'aho?"

"That's none of your bloody business!" Sakuragi snapped.

"What happened?" the other boy demanded.

"What do you care, kitsune? Just leave me alone! I want to end this soon, and I am not going to do that when you are looking! Just go away! You can see my obituary in the newspapers tomorrow!"

Suddenly, Sakuragi's face brightened. "Hmm… I wonder what the newspapers will write about me after my death! Every single soul in Kanagawa, no, in the whole of Japan will be shocked, for sure!" he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he imagined the reactions to his death.

**Sakuragi's Imagination**

Crowds of people in the streets holding newspapers and reading the news in sheer astonishment. Loads of girls were wailing frantically in the background; their tears streaking down their faces like rain. Some of the maniac fans were jumping off the same bridge, squealing that their lives were worthless after the Tensai's death. All the basketball aces were discussing his death miserably; griefwritten on their faces.

Fujima (sniffing uncontrollably): Oh my God! The Tensai is dead? That is a terrible loss!

Sendoh (putting a hand on his forehead while wailing): Nooooo! This can't be true! This must be the end of the world!

Maki (sniveling solemnly): Basketball is worthless if we don't have the chance to defeat a genius like him… but it is impossible now!

Sawakita (pounding his fists on the floor wretchedly): How could he do that? He had a promising future! I was dying to challenge him again and learn some of his awesome skills!

**End of Sakuragi's Imagination**

Sakuragi was roaring with his characteristic ridiculous laughter, satisfied with the idea that his death would distress everyone and make them believe that their life would be never the same again. Elsewhere, Rukawa was shrugging helplessly with an audible sigh.

_Nuts. This guy is nuts. And I thought he might have matured a little._

Shifting back abruptly to his forlorn mood, Sakuragi's shoulders hunched and his face crumpled with misery. "On second thought, maybe no one will be bothered by my death. Perhaps no one really cares about me," he sniffed.

"Cry-baby," Rukawa commented with a grunt.

"Shut up! You are out of my will, kitsune! Oh… I just remembered. I didn't write my will! How could I have forgotten such an important thing?" Sakuragi groaned, slapping his forehead.

_Oh brother. This is going to be a looong day._ Rukawa shook his head with another grunt.

Deciding that there was no time for writing his will, the wild boy breathed in somberly. He stared at the sight beneath them. Realizing how high the bridge was, he gulped nervously. It was a long way down to the river. There was no doubt that if he jumped, he would drown instantly. Wiping the sweat off his brow, his body started to shudder slightly.

_What's the matter? Why am I so scared? There is nothing to be sorry about in this life, yet I am afraid of death? What kind of coward I am? How disgraceful! I won't back down now. _

"It's goodbye now," he said gravely to no one particular. Looking at his unwanted companion, he said in a serious tone, "Don't try to stop me. My life is over… I will depart this miserable life right now and that's that."

With that he took another deep breath and looked downwards. "Farewell, mom, Maya-chan, Haruko-chan, Micchy, Ryonchin, Megane-kun, Gori, Anzai sensei…"

There was a moment of awkward silence that blanketed the place.

Silence.

Silence.

And still silence.

"ARRGGHH! Teme kitsune! At least _pretend_ that you are going to stop me!" Sakuragi suddenly howled irately, glaring at the azure-eyed boy.

"You just asked me not to," he retorted with a shrug.

"Oh, I hate you!"

"Do'aho."

Smoldering with resentment, Sakuragi spluttered, "F you… you goddamn heartless kitsune! I wish you'd rot in hell!"

"To hell with you, shit-head!" Rukawa blurted out in a smoldering tone.

Sakuragi was taken aback. He blinked in bemusement several times. "Wow… I didn't know you used bad language, Rukawa!"

The ebony-haired boy merely grimaced. _What do you know about me anyway?_

"It's funny to hear a sissy guy like you swearing, kitsune!" the redhead sniggered cheekily.

_Sissy?! He thinks of me as a sissy guy? _Rukawa's face vaulted and he glowered at Sakuragi crossly_. Maybe killing this moron isn't a bad idea after all. _

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Nooooo! Rukawa stooooop!" the redhead shrieked like a scared little girl when his companion started pushing him off the edge. He leaped back swiftly and landed beside Rukawa, putting his hand on his heart which felt as if it was going to burst from his chest any moment. Panting uncontrollably, his face was as white as a sheet. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!" he sobbed absurdly.

Rukawa was fighting back the urge to sneer at him.

After he had regained his composure, Sakuragi grabbed his rival's collar angrily. "Why, you murderer! What the hell were you trying to do? _Kill_ me?!"

"Just giving a hand," he snorted, shrugging the redhead off him.

"Very funny, Rukawa Kaede!" Sakuragi hissed, his eyes shooting daggers at him.

"What was this all about?" the ebony-haired boy asked seriously.

"Huh! What's the matter, kitsune? You seem to be talking too much today. What have you eaten this morning?" Sakuragi cackled.

"Answer me."

"What do you care anyway? You just tried to murder me! I know that you hate my guts and that you will do anything to get rid of me!"

"… No," Rukawa replied serenely.

"Huh?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Arrgghh! No what, you idiot?" Sakuragi burst out impatiently.

"I don't hate you."

"You… don't?" he blinked rapidly. He suddenly frowned; his arms akimbo. "That's not true!" he said in disbelief. "If it is, how come you keep infuriating me all the time?"

"Because you are a do'aho." _Who can blame me? You are a clown._

"What did you say, kitsune? I am gonna skin you alive for that!" Sakuragi snarled.

"There is no reason for us to hate each other," Rukawa stated coldly yet sincerely, ignoring the fuming boy's threatening words.

Sakuragi was dumbfounded for the next few minutes. Rukawa's strange behavior was confusing him. Raising his eyebrows in bemusement, the wild boy became lost in his own thoughts.

_What is this guy trying to say? That's spooky… Rukawa is giving me the creeps today. Why does he sound so caring so suddenly? He must have hit his head or something. Could it be that he is…? Oh my God!_

Rukawa was surprised to see the redhead's face turn blue and his eyes widen with shock.

"R… Rukawa," Sakuragi stuttered, "What are you trying to tell me _exactly?_"

Rukawa merely shrugged. _You should have figured it out by now, Tensai. _

"Are you in love with me?" Sakuragi squealed.

Rukawa's eyes widened with shock and disgust. _What the…! That ass! _

Rukawa treated the Tensai to a severe kick in the butt, snapping angrily, "In your dreams, nutcase!"

The shame-faced Sakuragi forgot about Rukawa's insult and kick, his face flushing with embarrassment. He laughed nervously, "Oops… got the wrong hint. Forget what I said."

Rukawa bit his lips thoughtfully before saying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about my problems with _you?_ No way!" Sakuragi snorted, turning his back on Rukawa in a disgusted manner.

"Never mind," Rukawa muttered, walking away. _Sorry I asked. _

Sakuragi's heart softened, feeling that he had hurt Rukawa with his aggressive rebuff.

_He… he was trying to be nice to me. Maybe he really is concerned about me…. I shouldn't have been so mean to him. _

When he was about ten meters away from the redhead, Rukawa heard the latter calling out to him. He turned around and eyed him with a glassy stare. "What now, do'aho?"

Lowering his head, the desperate boy bleated hesitantly, "Are… are you really willing to listen to me, Rukawa?" He looked up to Rukawa, sadness clouding his beautiful brown eyes. The latter nodded, his face not deadpan any more.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me, no matter how insignificant my reasons for committing suicide will sound to you?" he asked in a soft, childlike tone.

_As if I ever laugh_. "Yes."

He paused for a while, the intolerable pain building up in his chest again. Rukawa noticed that his companion's fists were shaking with concealed rage. He waited for the heartbroken boy to open his heart to him when he was ready.

"I was rejected… and betrayed," he finally spoke up, almost choking.

* * *

When every moment

Gets too hard,

The end of the road

Can feel so far.

No matter how much

Time we're apart,

I'm always near you.

I'll be the shelter

In your rain.

Help you to find

Your smile again.

I'll make you laugh

At a broken heart,

Wherever you are.

'Cause I'm never

Gonna walk away,

If the walls come

Down some day.

All alone and you

Feel afraid.

Be there when you

Call my name.

You can always

depend on me,

I believe until

Forever ends.

I will be your friend.

So many people

Come and go,

But nothing can

Change the you I know.

You'll never be just a

Face in the crowd,

And time will show

I'll be your rock when every

Candle burns down low,

And I want you, and I want you to know.

('I Will Be Your Friend' by Nikki Webster)


	4. Chapter three: Part II: A Friend in Need

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter Three:** **Part II: A Friend in Need**

It had been three years since she left Kanagawa with her eldest sister and moved to Korea. For her, those three years were the worst period of her life.

"I am finally back!" a sixteen-year old girl exclaimed heartily the moment she left the train. Opening her arms wide as if about to hug someone, she stood in the middle of the station hall and shouted with untold elation, "Oh dear Kanagawa! I am baaaaaack!"

She started to dance while laughing with delight, and some passersby were shaking their heads sadly, thinking that the girl must be mad.

The people around glared at her, annoyed by her noisy behavior. She didn't take notice of them. Her overwhelming happiness was hard to contain. An old lady approached her and hit her legs slightly with an umbrella she was holding, scolding her with a squeaky voice, "Behave yourself, young lady! What a shame!"

The girl scowled then stuck her tongue out at the old lady, "That's none of your business, hag! I do what ever I wish any time I wish!"

Gasping, the old woman prepared herself to beat the cheeky girl with her umbrella mercilessly. "Why you ill-mannered, wicked girl! I will teach you a lesson for your disgraceful behavior!"

Luckily, the girl managed to run away before the old lady could beat her black and blue with her lethal weapon. While her run off, she shouted, "I am home!"

* * *

Since she had left Danny's, the ebony-haired girl couldn't stop thinking about the melodramatic scene she had just witnessed there. Although she derided the whole thing inwardly, she had been touched by the redhead's words. She pictured him again: his eyes were blazing with fury, and his voice was oozing with unspeakable misery. However, his pain didn't stop him from worrying about his sweetheart's feelings if she got dumped by her new boyfriend. His words, which revealed sincere passion, were still echoing in her mind.

_"She is a sensitive girl, and the last thing I want is to see her hurt. If you ever break her heart or dump her, I'll make sure that you be really really sorry!"_

Sighing bitterly, her azure eyes were filled with anguish looks when she compared the redhead to her mean ex- boyfriend.

_"You naïve brat! Did you really believe that I was in love with you? You are so pathetic! The only reason that I stood your weirdness is your money, idiot! Do you think any sane guy would love a…" _

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed. The girl was deep in thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her steps. She found herself bumping into another person, who happened to be the cheeky girl from the train station.

"Watch out!" the latter said angrily, seeing the other girl running into her. Too late… the impact was bound to happen. Unfortunately, the impact was too hard that the latter's sunglasses were sent flying and then they crashed on the pavement.

"Look what you have done, clumsy!" she yelled at the ebony-haired girl, glaring at her.

_It was an accident. There is no need to make a fuss over it, loudmouth. _She merely glared back.

After few moments of exchanging stern looks, the ebony-haired girl shrugged and started to walk away, the thing that infuriated the other girl.

"Where do you think you're going? You still owe me an apology!" she barked.

_Apologize? In your dreams, loudmouth!_ Turning around to face her, the ebony-haired girl mouthed the word 'moron' soundlessly then carried on walking away.

The offended girl was boiling with rage at that gesture_. Why that cow!_

"You bitch! If I see your ugly mug around again, I will break it! Do you hear me?!" she snarled wrathfully at her rival's retreating figure.

The other girl sighed indifferently, not giving the menacing words a damn at all.

* * *

The old rivals spent the last two hours in a close by park, sitting on a bench near a small pool. Sakuragi was talking all the time while Rukawa listened in silence, his face characteristically deadpan. Sakuragi started from his fiftieth rejection by Yoko, who had chosen a basketball player over him, Oda. He told him how down in the dumps he was then, and how much he hated basketball because of that. He carried on his story where his hatred of the game turned into craze the minute he met this sweet girl, Haruko, who introduced him to basketball and to the 'slam dunk'. Sakuragi told Rukawa how hard he trained to impress Haruko and convince her that he was a great athlete, and how all his hard work seemed worthless when he found out that she had a crush on another guy whom she was attracted to since junior high school, and that guy was Rukawa Kaede.

_Is that why he hit me on our first meeting? Because of that girl? Hmm… she had a crush on me? So that's why she cheers me so loud like a maniac. Now I understand why this do'aho was jealous of me all the time. What a jerk. _

The heartbroken boy continued on, telling Rukawa about all the details of their relationship and the sweet memories he and Haruko shared together. When he reached the 'final act' of his story, which was that about his love confession and the shocking treachery of his so-called best friend, his voice became full of anger and pain.

"The last thing in the world I could have expected," he said in subdued wrath, "is to be rejected by Haruko because she is dating my f friend!" Sakuragi spluttered in indignation, his fists shaking with fury. "I have always believed that I and Haruko had something special, but now…" His voice trailed off for a moment. Sighing bitterly as if he was facing all the disasters in this world, the heartbroken boy sank in the bench and gazed at the nothingness. "I guess I am just unlucky with girls. The thing I don't understand is… why? What's wrong with me?" Sakuragi ran his fingers through his red locks, which had grown taller by then. "I mean… I am not that ugly, am I?" he asked no one in particular. "Actually, I know that I _am_ handsome! I am even more charming than you, you zombie-like fox!" he said smugly, giving Rukawa a sidelong, disgusted stare.

_Whatever_. Rukawa merely wrinkled his nose nonchalantly.

Standing up, Sakuragi shoved his hands into his pockets with frustration. Kicking a small pebble on the ground towards the pool, he said in a aggrieved tone, "I still don't get it. Why Yohei? Why not me? What's in Yohei that I don't have? I thought I was closer to her than any other guy in the world! I wouldn't have minded too much if she had rejected me because of you. Gosh… I wouldn't have even minded you going out with her. I just wanted her to be happy."

_I am so flattered. How thoughtful of you, but no thanks,_ Rukawa thought with a snort.

"How ironic!" Sakuragi chuckled bitterly, kicking another pebble into the pool. "She gave up on you and fell to the last person in the world that I could have thought of. I tried my best to be the most brilliant basketball player so that I would impress her, yet she had thrown herself into Yohei's arms!"

Rukawa remained silent, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do to soothe his companion. He could sense the latter's pain yet was hesitant to say anything. He knew how much the redhead was addicted to that Akagi girl, how he was always trying to grab her attention with his antics, how his eyes sparkled every time they fell on her. He wasn't an expert at all in the love area, nevertheless, it wasn't too hard for him to imagine the disappointment and pain a brokenhearted guy like Sakuragi would suffer from. However, his silent empathy didn't mean that he approved the whole matter; on the contrary, he still believed that falling to a girl and devoting every single minute of one's life to worship her was rubbish. For Rukawa, there were other things to worry about in life than this silly sentimentality. Much important things. And as a matter of fact, whatever love meant to a guy, it couldn't be worthy enough to decide to go to meet his maker just because his love was unrequited.

_I can't believe that I am wasting my time with this silly matter. That's ridiculous._

Rukawa knitted his eyebrows and eyed Sakuragi with disgust. He decided that the best way to soothe his friend to-be was by ridiculing the issue. As a matter of fact, the issue _was_ ridiculous to him. "Are you telling me," he drawled with a 'you-make-me-feel-sick' expression on his face, standing up and stepping towards Sakuragi, "that you wanted to jump off the bridge because of _this_? You're pathetic."

His companion's blood began to boil at hearing that. "Why you blasted fox! I knew I shouldn't have trusted your so-called good intention to listen to me! I can't believe I've told _you_ all these things! You just wanted to make fun of me, didn't you? Hell on you!" the redhead snarled, barely resisting his itch to choke the life out of his old rival.

"Do'aho," Rukawa grunted then said coldly, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" the wild boy shouted at the top of his lungs with shock, throwing his hands in the air frantically like a dejected child. "How dare you! What do you know about love anyway? An iceberg like you will never understand how it feels to be rejected by a girl you're mad about!"

_As if I give it a damn. _"Why don't you shout louder, do'aho? My other eardrum is still sound," Rukawa snorted while rubbing inside his right ear.

Sakuragi howled with rage at Rukawa's coldness and was about to head-butt him when he decided against it and head-butted the ground instead.

_I can never be tired of provoking this nutcase,_ Rukawa thought.

"You'll be hospitalized again, do'aho," he grunted.

"Why can't you at least pretend that you feel sorry for me, kitsune?" he almost sobbed, hot tears rushing into his eyes. His whole body is shaking. Turning his back to Rukawa so that he won't see him weeping like a crybaby, he sniffled, "If Yohei had been here, he would've understood. He always did."

Rukawa was taken aback, for he hadn't expected Sakuragi to react like that. He wanted him to take his anger out on him so that he could feel better. He had never seen this emotional side of Sakuragi before.

_Look what have you done, smartass. You made him on the verge of blubbering. _

"I am such a fool!" Sakuragi suddenly burst out with untold wrath and pain. "Yohei can't be here for me this time, because he's the one who had backstabbed me! That bastard!"

In a moment of blind rage, Sakuragi punched the closest tree trunk with all his might. The punch was so hard that his hand was badly injured. Rukawa's eyes went wide with shock at seeing the blood gushing from Sakuragi's hand. The oozing blood was now dripping on the ground, tinting the spot with crimson color.

Rukawa rushed to Sakuragi's side. His face was still expressionless, but deep inside he was concerned about Sakuragi's injury. "Sakuragi… you nuts," he spoke bitterly.

Without wasting any time, he ripped his sleeve and wrapped the injured hand with the cloth. The redhead merely stared at the emptiness, looking dazed.

"You should see a doctor," Rukawa said firmly, pulling Sakuragi's arm to urge him to move. The cloth that he had bandaged the wound with had already soaked in blood.

Much to Rukawa's surprise, Sakuragi shoved him angrily, causing him to stumble back slightly. "Leave me alone! I don't need a doctor!" he barked.

Narrowing his eyes, the ebony-haired boy said straight-facedly, "Cut the crap, do'aho. You need a doctor."

"I told you that I don't need a doctor, and I don't need _you_! Just get lost!"

"Sakuragi," Rukawa said in an unintentional icy tone, "You're pathetic."

Sakuragi opened his mouth to yell at his companion, but instead he let out a groan of pain. His bleeding hand hurt him badly. Shutting his eyes and kneeling on the ground, he squeezed on his aching hand with low a moan. Rukawa approached him, concern in his usually cold eyes.

Kneeling beside the redhead, he said calmly, "Get a hold on yourself, do'aho. Just forget it."

The miserable boy bit his lips sulkily. _Forget what? The pain of my heart or my hand? Both hurt like hell._

"You have your love for basketball, and it can never break your heart." Rukawa stood up slowly then walked away, his hand in his pockets. He said without looking back or stopping, "See you on the court."

Sakuragi gazed at his bleeding right hand. Memories of all those slam dunks he scored with this hand flooded his blurry mind.

_"Do you like basketball?"_

_I love basketball, and I will always do, no matter what happens. I am the Tensai._

"Rukawa!" the redhead suddenly called out to the other boy.

The ebony-hair boy stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Sakuragi over his shoulder.

"Do you pity me, kitsune? If so, I don't need your sympathy!" he announced haughtily, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Sakuragi…"

"What?"

"Do'aho."

Gritting his teeth furiously that one can hear the squeaky sound from afar, he hissed, "You know what? You're still my loathsome archenemies and shall always be!"

With that said, Sakuragi left the place fuming as usual. Watching his retreating figure, Rukawa pondered over his last words.

_I know you, Sakuragi. I know you very well. You can't live without a friend for so long. One day, you will realize how much you need another close friend to replace Yohei in your heart. When you need me then, I shall be there. I promise. _

* * *

The King of Broken Hearts doesn't ask much from his friends

And he has quite a few of them

They know he will understand

That's just the way it goes

The King of Broken Hearts doesn't know he's a king

He's tryin' to forget other things

Like some old ship at sea

He's walkin' through life alone

He talks to angels

And the stars start to spin

He thinks of troubles that he's gotten in

He recalls how his heart got broken

And how it's still that way

The King of Broken Hearts is so sad and wise

He can smile while he's cryin' inside

We know he'll be brave tonight

Cause he's the King of Broken Hearts

The King of Broken Hearts thinks that he's no fool

He's a little like me and you

So what's a King like that supposed to do

With all that blue time

We know he'll be brave tonight

Cause he's the King of Broken Hearts

He's the King of Broken Hearts

('The King Of Broken Hearts' by George Strait)


	5. Chapter Four: The shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter Four: The Shadows of the Past**

"I am home, Okaasan," the redhead announced rather flatly the moment he entered his house. After he had removed his shoes and tossed them carelessly, Sakuragi made his way to his room upstairs, shuffling his feet grumpily.

His mother rushed out of the sitting room, gawking with sheer surprise. She hadn't except her hospitalized son to recover so soon, and the first thought that jumped into her mind was that her son had run away from hospital.

"Oh my God! Hana-kun!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing out of hospital?"

The redhead snorted with ridicule. "I was discharged, duh!" he said in a matter-of-factly way.

His mother approached him. "But you didn't say anything about being discharged any soon when I visited you yesterday!" she said with a bemused frown.

Her son scratched the back of his neck sulkily. "I guess I forgot. Never mind. I am fully cured now." _Physically, only._

Mrs. Sakuragi blinked with bafflement for a moment, and then her lips curved into a mocking smile. "Forgot, huh? Why you sly, wicked boy! You wanted to surprise me, didn't you? Come here, you naughty thing!"

She threw her arms around her tall son affectionately and gave him a squeeze. Sakuragi's face flushed slightly, for he hated the way his mother treated him like a child. He knew how much his mother adored him, since he was her only son, but it was somehow embarrassing. He murmured something under his breath, apparently protesting.

Breaking the hug, his mother said joyfully, "This calls for a celebration! Actually, now we have two reasons to celebrate!"

Sakuragi looked at her quizzically. "Two? What's the other occasion?"

When she opened her mouth to reply, the phone rang at that instant. She ran to the phone in the corridor and answered it. Meanwhile, the heavyhearted boy went to his room with a gloomy face. To him, the whole world seemed suddenly meaningless and hollow. All what he wanted then was to lie down on his bed and think about nothing. He knew it wouldn't be easy, however.

"Hello! Who is it? What? Oh… but…" Her voice trailed off with sheer amazement at identifying the person talking to her on the phone. Glancing at the sitting room's direction, she smiled heartily.

"Oh Hana-kun!" she called out loud to her son upstairs in a singsong tone. "A phone call for you!"

Sakuragi was now in his room; nevertheless, he could hear his mother's high-pitched voice. He wondered who could be giving him a buzz when no one actually knew that he was discharged on that day, except for his six peers he had met earlier.

_Whoever it is, blast him! My mood is too bad to talk to anyone now._

"Tell him I am dead! I don't want to talk to any bloody human being now!" he shouted irately.

After a minute or so, his mother was yelling again. "I told her that you say that you are dead, but she insists on talking to you!"

Sakuragi growled. _Who the hell is that blasted… wait a minute! Did mom say 'she'? Who could it be… Haruko-chan? _

As if reading his mind from her spot, his mother yelled in a sly tone, "She says she is your secret admirer! C'mon, Hana! Don't let her wait for so long!"

Sakuragi's eyes went wide as saucers at hearing that. _Secret admirer? Could it be…? _

There was only one person that would use this nickname when giving him a call. Realizing that, Sakuragi's eyes twinkled gleefully. His chest was rising with delight, and suddenly all his misery had gone.

The redhead scurried to the phone downstairs and snatched the receiver from his mother. The latter was trying hard to hold back a laughter that threatened to escape her throat, so she made her way to the kitchen.

"MAYA-CHAN!" the redhead exclaimed with joy, and the young lady on the other side of the line was giggling.

"Why hello there, Hana-kun! Have you missed your old aunty so bad? You nearly deafened me with that shrill voice of yours! You should have undergone a larynx surgery in hospital!" she laughed in a sneery way.

"Oh shut up! Hey, how did know I am home and not still in hospital?"

"Your bright aunty knows a lot, kiddy!" she snickered. "I knew you would make well in no time, Hanamichi-kun! You have always been as strong as an old bear!"

"Bwahaha! That back injury was nothing for the Tensai! If any other player of those bunches of weenies had been injured like me, he couldn't have tolerated it for ten minutes!" he boasted.

"You haven't changed a bit, Hanamichi" She suddenly shrieked with disgust, "Hanamichi! What's this ugly shirt you're wearing?"

Sakuragi frowned at her insult. "It's not ugly! It's a gift from Haruko-chan!" he fumed.

"Such an ill-chosen thing! A fuchsia shirt for a redheaded boy? I'm gonna puke! And I thought that vulgar had some taste!" she grunted.

"Haruko-chan isn't vulgar, jerk!" the redhead spluttered angrily.

"How dare you talk to your aunt so rudely, you boorish? What a shame!" she scolded mockingly.

"Oh get lost! Did you call me from Korea just to tease me? I'm gonna hang up!" he threatened.

Maya ignored his threatens and said, "Hmm… I see that your hair has grown so fast. You don't look like a monkey… I mean a monk anymore!"

"Why you… hey, wait a minute! How did you know that my hair has grown taller? And how did you know that my shirt is fuchsia?" he asked with a shock, blinking rapidly.

"Because," she said playfully, "I am standing right behind you, smart boy!"

With a sharp gasp, Sakuragi turned back swiftly just to see his sixteen-year old aunt standing behind him, holding a mobile phone from which she made this phone call.

"Hello, Hana-kun," she said softly, smiling. "What's the matter? You look so pale as if you have just seen a ghost, Hanamichi Sakuragi!" the unexpected visitor said with heavy sarcasm.

Sakuragi was pointing at her with a shaking finger comically. "You… you are here! You are here in Kanagawa!" he stammered ridiculously. "But… how?"

Maya cackled with mockery, "Haven't you heard of an invention called _planes_?"

"Huh?" Sakuragi gawked.

"P-l-a-n-e-s. Planes, you thickheaded!" she chortled and jumped on him to give him a bear hug.

* * *

It was Saturday. Rukawa used to visit the cemetery every Saturday to put flowers on his father's grave. It had been seven years since his death.

Rukawa Kaede made his way through the graveyard to his father's grave, holding a bouquet of his father's favorite flowers. Mr. Koji Rukawa had been fond of white lilies. It reminded him of his delicate and sensitive wife, he used to say. Kaede never knew his mother, since she had died immediately after giving birth to him and his twin sister, Ran. Nevertheless, their loving father had played his part and the mother's part amazingly. He was a wonderful man. Kaede missed him badly. Despite all those years since the tragedy, the same questions were still echoing itself in his mind. They had never let go of him.

_Why did you leave us, father? Why did you commit suicide? Weren't you happy with us? _

When he approached the grave, he froze at seeing another person in the place, putting a bunch of lilies on Mr Rukawa's grave. It was a lanky girl with waist-length, silky, ebony hair, which she wore loose. His heart started to pound faster when he recognized her.

_Ran… _

The girl sensed his presence. She turned around and looked at him with her sad azure eyes. Her rosy lips curved into a faint but tender smile. She moved towards him.

_I need you, Kaede._

When she was close enough, her twin brother caressed her cheek gently. He saw agonized looks in her eyes, and that torn him apart. He could feel deep pain in her bleeding soul.

Ran suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry. She buried her face in his strong chest and sobbed, while her brother cuddled her affectionately. After a few minutes, Rukawa broke the embrace and raised his sister's chin gently with his index finger. He looked deeply into her eyes, which were shimmering with tears. Ran knew that he could see through her with those piercing eyes of his. It was a big relief to her, since it meant that she didn't have to use words to tell him about life's cruelty towards her.

"He dumped you, didn't he?" Rukawa asked suddenly.

She nodded with a sulky expression on her face. Fiddling with her ebony locks and looking away from him, she bit her lips bitterly.

"What happened?" Rukawa asked with a frown.

Chocking back more hot tears, Ran took out a red note pad and a pen from her purse. She tore a page and scrabbled something on it nervously. After she had finished, she handed it to her brother with trembling fingers. Rukawa read what was written on it at once.

"**He doesn't love me… he never did. He was lying to me all the time! I saw him kissing another girl the other day. I was so angry and hurt… and when I confronted that… that lowly bastard, he admitted that he was a double-crosser without a shame! He told me that he never was in love with me. He pretended that he truly cared about me… just for the sake of my money! I was naïve enough to believe that mask of innocence he wore all the time. I spent a fortune on him and his blasted friends without realizing his hideous true self!**"

Her brother grimaced. He looked at her to find out that she was writing more on another page. She was sniveling wretchedly. Before he could comment, she passed him the new paper.

"**Do you know what else did he say? He said that I am a weirdo and that no sane guy will love a mute girl like me! Everyone was listening to his mean words, and they started laughing nastily at me!**"

Rukawa crumpled up the paper furiously, his eyes blazing with untold anger. He could never forgive that bastard for tricking his dear sister, not to mention hurting her feelings in that appalling way. It was the first time since the tragedy that Ran had actually trusted someone and felt affection for. She had always been like him: a lonesome and unhappy person with no friends to trust or someone to love.

In fact, both of them weren't like this before their father's death. The twins were jolly and full of life children then. They were antisocial by nature, but having each other as close friends besides being siblings was enough to them. When Mr. Rukawa had out of the blue committed suicide for unknown reasons, Kaede and Ran's world smashed to smithereens. Both of them took the tragedy to heart, and since then, things were never the same again. The pain was too much to put up with. And to crown it all, the twins had to be separated; Kaede was taken by his uncle in Kanagwa while Ran stayed in Nagasaki with their aunt. Taking them from each other was the worst thing that ever happened to the twins after their father's death. They could never imagine living with hundreds of miles separating them. Thus the Rukawa siblings grew up more aloof and unapproachable than ever.

The azure-eyed boy could still remember the day when his uncle had come to take him away. His sister was standing at the front door, crying her heart out loudly while watching her cherished brother heading to the uncle's car. Kaede was hardly blinking back his tears. His sister's weeping was tearing him apart.

**Flashback**

"Shut up, Ran!" he yelled irately without looking at her. He couldn't bear hearing her crying.

He carried on walking toward the car. His sister's wailing was getting worse. He turned around with and yelled again, "I said shut up! Crying won't change anything! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ran stopped crying, but she couldn't help but to snivel silently. She cut a forlorn figure that broke his heart. They suddenly started running toward each other and hugged.

"It'll be alright," he cooed soothingly, barely holding back his sobs. He knew that what he said was just a big fat lie. Nothing would be alright again. He broke the embrace and looked at her, wiping her eyes gently with his fingers. "I want you to be strong and get over it, ok? You have to undergo the therapy, Ran-chan. Do you hear me? You have to! It is the only way to help you recover your ability to speak again."

The cold uncle was getting impatient. He sounded his car's horn with irritation.

"C'mon, you brat! We don't have all day!" he howled hoarsely.

Kaede put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Even if we are not going to be under one roof anymore, our hearts shall always be together. One day when I am old enough, I am going to buy us a place of our own in which we can live together again. I promise." He kissed his sister's forehead. "I love you, Ran-chan."

Ran mouthed the word 'kae-chan', but without a sound, of course. Her brother headed to the car hastily without looking back. He knew that if he did, his courage would betray him and he would back off at the last minute. He didn't want to infuriate his uncle anymore. It was bad enough that the latter didn't really want to take him in. He did it just because he felt that he was obliged to take care of his dead brother's son. Although he was a wealthy man who could take both twins in, he refused to do it. His lame excuse was that he didn't like children, and so to say about the twins' aunt. Neither of them was bothered about the siblings' suffering if they were separated like that.

After the car had gone off, Kaede heard his sister's cries echoing in the distance. He covered his ears, biting his lips and sniveling painfully.

**End of flashback**

He snapped back from his reverie suddenly and looked at his unfortunate sister. The latter passed him another paper.

"**I am not going back to that school, or even to whole Nagasaki! I want to stay here with you, kae-chan. I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with you.**"

Rukawa's eyed widened with surprise.

"**Don't worry. I didn't run away. Aunt Jun knows about this. In fact, we discussed this at long. She seemed happy to know that I don't want to live there with her anymore, if you ask me. She doesn't love me. No one does. Only you. She has arranged my transfer to Shohoku High. She knows that uncle won't welcome me with open arms thus arranged that I live in a boarding house that is known among Shohoku students. She said that I am now old enough to take care of myself.**"

Rukawa was dumbfounded. Although he was happy to have his sister near him again, he had his own worries and fears. Being in the same school with his sensitive, mute sister was a tough responsibility. It meant that he had to keep a close eye on her all the time to make sure that no mean students would harass her for her handicap. Further more, it meant he had to accompany her constantly so that she won't feel lonely, since she wasn't the sociable kind of person. In another words, this heavy responsibility would force him to sacrifice much of his precious practice time.

Ran noticed her brother's sullen expression while he was dwelling on those thoughts. Considering his surprisingly frosty reaction towards her decision, Ran felt awful disappointment. She tugged his sleeve quizzically. Her brother understood her query hence answered with unintentionally coldness, "It's nothing. I am just not sure if it is the best for the both of us."

Ran's face went dark with frustration. Her sapphire eyes were glinting with tears that revealed her deep pain. She bit her lips, feeling intolerable misery ripping her chest.

_I can't believe it… even you think of me as an annoying responsibility? Even you don't want me, Kaede? What happened? Don't you love anymore? Is your stupid obsession with basketball is suddenly more important than me? And I thought I have finally found someone to rely on and feel security with again. How stupid I am! _

Reading those anguished words in her eyes, Rukawa felt terrible guilt. He hated himself for being selfish.

"look, Ran, it's not what you think…" He reached out to his sister, but she shrugged him off angrily. She darted away from him despite his calling out to her and pleading. He tried to run after her, but she was too fast even for him.

"Ran, please! You've misunderstood! Ran!" he called out for the last time before she disappeared completely from his sight. He kicked the air crossly, cursing himself under his breath. The last thing he wanted in this life was to hurt his dearest sister.

But that was his problem; hurting people he cared for.

* * *

They went to the same swings the two redheads used to ride on since they were children. The pleasure playing on those swings brought to them had always been irreplaceable. That place had its happy memories. However, the last time they went there was a gloomy memory to recollect.

**Flashback **

Three years ago, Sakuragi was sitting there alone, staring blankly at the nothingness with a grief-stricken expression on his face. He heard light footsteps approaching him. He knew it was Maya. He didn't look at her.

She stood beside him, feeling ill at ease to say goodbye. They had grown up together as a sister and a brother, and they were best friends too. For the both of them, making their last farewells all of a sudden was unbearable. Maya gritted her teeth for a moment to prevent a sob from escaping her throat. Her eyes were burning with hot tears that threatened to flood down her cheeks any moment, but she wouldn't set them free. The auburn-haired girl blinked them back with great effort. She didn't want to worsen his pain.

"Hana, I…" she broke the awkward silence with a trembling voice then paused. She almost choked with the lump in her throat.

Hanamichi lifted his head up and looked into her eyes which were the color of the deepest and most wonderful violet. His heart ached at the idea of not being able to see those pretty eyes again. Her hair was caught in the sunbeams giving it fiery lights which looked like tiny tongues of flame.

Maya was facing hard time in keeping a grip on her emotions. She breathed in sharply as if finding it difficult to breath. Finally, the redheaded girl collected herself and spoke up with a somber tone. "Hana-kun, I am sorry things ended up in this terrible way. I have tried with all my might to make my sister reconsider the idea of immigrating to Korea, but she won't listen. She couldn't even care less when I shut myself in my room for days without eating. She insists on her decision, and her husband supports her. If I had the choice, I wouldn't leave you at all. You know how much I love you. I can't go against her wish… she had taken me in and looked after me since I was just a newborn. I wish I could live in your house, but your mother can't afford it in this new condition..."

"It's my entire fault," Hanamichi said despondently. "If I hadn't picked a fight with those bastards, I could have saved father's life before it was too late. He died because of me. And now you're leaving because of me too. I am such a pest! I wish I've never existed!" he cried, feeling disgusted of himself.

Maya patted him on the head gently. "Don't be silly. None of this is your fault, Hanamichi. No one blames you for his death. Brother's death was inescapable, considering his heart's bad condition. Please stop torturing yourself already. It won't bring him back to life, you know."

They gazed at each other for a split second before bursting into tears and embracing. They couldn't contain the misery that was eating up their hearts anymore.

"God I will miss you so much, Maya-chan," Sakuragi managed to say through his sobs.

Maya wanted to say the same, but she was weeping too hard. She promised him inwardly that she would come back to Japan someday. She would be back for him.

**End of flashback**

_I have kept my promise, Hanamichi. I am not leaving you again._

"Cheer up, Hanamichi-kun. That moron doesn't deserve you anyway. One day, you will find the girl of your dreams," Maya said while giving him a push on the swing.

"I am too tired of falling in one-sided love. I am too tired of being heartbroken. I am not falling in love again… ever," he replied somberly.

"Hana-kun... I hate to see you hurt. What can I do to make you feel better?" she asked softly.

"You're here for me now," Sakuragi said with a tired smile.

"And shall always be," Maya smiled, giving him a loving hug. Her nephew hugged her back.

_Just like old days…_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Make this ride as fast as I can

Tonight this road home feels a little longer

I hope you know that you were my best friend

Tonight I said goodbye, but I should have said more

Thanks for the best time of my home, now that you're gone I've finally realized

That you were the best

Come home, I won't forget the times that we had

I'm wishing that you weren't a part of my past

Emptiness swallows this town

From now on I will be alone for good

Will you remember my name?I'm hoping that I will hear from you soon

Thank you for everything

Come home, now that you're gone I've finally realized

That you were the bestCome home, I won't forget the times that we had

So please don't be a part of my past

('The Past Is Another Land' by 'Heather Headley')


	6. Chapter Five: A Story of Love

**Disclaimer**: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. The new characters I created in this fic belong to me.

**Chalk and Cheese**

**Chapter Five: A Story of Love**

"Bye, onii-chan!" Haruko cried out softly with her hand on the front door's knob; ready to leave.

"Going out with Mito again, Haruko?" her brother asked with a grim tone. "Are you sure about this, little sis? Are you sure he's the right guy for you?"

It was apparent that he was still cheesed off with her relationship with Mito Yohei, and that upset her.

"Onii-chan!" she burst out with slight annoyance. "When will you accept the fact that Yohei's now my boyfriend? He's a fine guy, and I'm happy with him!" she affirmed.

Akagi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know, Haruko," he started solemnly, "but I have a feeling that you've rushed into this relationship, and you might regret that sooner or later." He emphasized his opinion with a deep scowl.

"How could you say that? Do you think that I'm incapable of taking the right decisions when it comes to my private life? I'm not a child, onii-chan!" she retorted.

He sighed with impatience. His sister's tantrums were increasing in number since he had declared his condemnation of her relationship with that Mito. He didn't want to interfere with his little sister's private life and upset her like that, but he couldn't help it. He was just being a protective brother.

"Listen, little sister," he said in a serene tone, trying not to hurt her feelings anymore. "I just want to make sure that you won't get hurt."

"Don't worry, onii-chan," Haruko replied calmly. "I'll be fine. Yohei-kun is a sweet, kind person, and I feel secure with him. He'll never do anything to hurt me. Just give him a break, will you?" she pleaded softly.

"I didn't say that he's a bad guy. I just think that he might not be your type. Actually, I think that he is _not_ your type at all. He is nothing but a gangster in the end!" Akagi said with a simmering tone. Shaking his head, he added, "I still don't understand! Why did you choose such an insignificant person like him? You barely know that guy. And besides, I don't like those bunch of idiots he hangs out with!" Akagi practically barked.

Haruko was wearing a sullen expression on her face now. "I would really appreciate it if you stop insulting Yohei-kun in front of me like that, you know. You've wrongfully prejudged him, and that hurts me so much!"

She turned away and opened the front door while saying in a sad voice, "You are being so unfair to Yohei-kun, onii-chan! If you really cared about me, you would at least try to accept him."

Before he could utter another word, Haruko had already left the house, slamming the door slightly behind her. Akagi heaved a bitter sigh, feeling gloomy.

* * *

Haruko's eyes went wide with surprise when she saw her friend Fuji standing at the doorstep. "Fuji!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

The shorthaired girl blushed with embarrassment. She stammered, "I'm sorry, Haruko-chan. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation with your brother. I was just about to ring the bell when I heard you arguing in the entrance. Your voices were kinda loud and…"

"It's alright, Fuji-chan," Haruko said with a feeble smile. "There's no need to explain. Takenori thought that I was going out with Yohei so we started to argue… I know that we were arguing too loud. Actually, we have been like this recently, I'm afraid." Her words ended in a dismal whisper.

The two friends strolled in the neighborhood. The troubled girl lowered her head with misery while opening her heart to her friend. "I don't know what's with him. It's just that… onii-chan doesn't seem to understand me anymore. He's always trying to convince me to break up with Yohei-kun ever since he had known about us. It frustrates me a lot, and he insists on troubling me with his speeches about me dating the wrong person."

Fuji kept silent for a moment before saying hesitantly, "I don't mean to upset you, Haruko, but maybe your brother is right."

Haruko looked at her friend with sheer shock, suddenly halting her steps. "What? Even you consider having Yohei as my boyfriend some kind of a crime, Fuji? Why?" Haruko almost choked, feeling both hurt and disappointed at her best friend's announcement.

"Please don't get mad at me, Haruko-chan!" Fuji pleaded.

With her fists shaking, the brunette said in a pained tone, "I just don't get it! Why does everyone seem to be against Mito-kun? What's wrong with him?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Haruko! Didn't say that I have something against him! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," the other girl stammered apologetically.

Haruko took a deep breath to calm down. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that," she apologized. "Let's just not bring up this issue again, ok? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright then! Let's go to the mall," Fuji suggested, trying to look cheerful. "I think I'm going to buy that blue top we saw the other day. Or maybe instead…" Fuji's voice suddenly trailed off, and her eyes went wide with alarm.

Oh no… he's back… Fuji thought with panic. 

Haruko raised her eyebrows with surprise at her companion, who was staring in a certain direction, open-mouthed. Haruko followed her friend's gaze. Fuji looked as shocked as if she had seen a monster… or…

"Rukawa…" Haruko breathed whisperingly, the color draining from her face the moment she clapped eyes on her old crush. Setting her eyes on him had always brought a deep sensation of glee to her heart. It never failed to make her stomach feel as though a hundred of tiny butterflies were flying around inside it. But that was in the past.

Things had changed since the day Rukawa had cruelly smashed her heart into tiny pieces, almost leaving her a helpless wreck.

Fuji felt sorry for her friend. She knew that Haruko's heart wounds were too deep to heal so soon. "Haruko… you okay?" she asked her softly. Fuji was certain that her companion will burst into tears any second. She started looking for some tissues in her pockets.

Amazingly, Haruko looked absolutely composed and managed a faint smile. "I'm fine. I've got over the whole thing. Yohei-kun is the guy I love now," she declared.

She then walked off; grabbing her confused friend's left wrist and urging her to move.

_I hope it's true, for you're your own sake, Haruko…_ Fuji thought awkwardly.

* * *

_This is driving me crazy_! Mito shook his head exasperatingly, running his fingers through his black locks. Letting out a deep sigh, he decided he should stop thinking about the previous day's disastrous confrontation with Sakuragi. He had taken what happened very much to heart. Losing a close friend wasn't something he experienced everyday. The heavyhearted boy reclined on a couch and stared at the ceiling, sunk in depression. His only consolation was Haruko's love even though it was the source of his troubles with his former close buddy.

_No, it's not my relationship with Haruko that caused our friendship to break up_, Mito's mind cried out painfully, _it's Sakuragi's selfishness! He couldn't stand the idea of Haruko choosing me over him. I know how crazy her he is about her, but I love her too! And most of all, she loves me back! Why can't he accept it? I know how hurt he is, but can't he at least try to understand?_

Mito pondered again over his relationship with Haruko. Mito hadn't realized till recently, but he had always been taken with the girl. She was pretty, merry and most of all nice to everyone. He couldn't admit his attraction to Haruko, not even to himself, since she was his buddy's object of affection.

Day after day the infatuation developed subconsciously into fondness, and suddenly the boy found himself deep in love with Haruko Akagi. This critical discovery worried Mito badly. He would never sacrifice Sakuragi's friendship even if it meant he had to forget about Haruko. Much to his own surprise, he managed to hide his feelings and act around her like a normal friend and not like a love-struck man. However, these attempts failed miserably two weeks ago when he had in an emotional moment confessed his love to Haruko. Finding out that his feelings were mutual sent him over the moon, and starting a relationship with his beloved was the only thing he cared about then. When he later became conscious of the sequences if anyone found out that they were an item, it was too late to back down. There was only one solution to that complicated problem: keeping his relationship with Haruko in secret.

Mito's preoccupied mind was brought back to reality when he heard the door bell ringing. There wasn't anyone at home besides him at that moment. Guessing that it must be his gang, he decided to ignore it. _They must've come to convince me of hanging out with them,_ he thought_. Sorry guys, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I still need some time to sort things out. _

When the bell kept ringing persistently for a few minutes, Mito groaned irately. _Why the hell can't they leave me alone?_ He got up reluctantly and shuffled his feet to the front door, wearing a sulky expression. His eyes went wide with surprise when he opened the door just to see familiar girl before him instead of his three friends. "Haruko?"

Haruko gasped when she saw the visible bruise on his face. "Yohei-kun! What happened to your face?" she asked concernedly. Frowning slightly, she said in a reproaching tone, "Picked another fight with thugs, Yohei-kun? You promised me not to get involved in troubles any more!"

The boy rubbed his still-sore jaw and replied, "Oh, no! … I just… err… slammed into a street lamp. Clumsy me!" He managed a nervous laugh and tried to change the subject by inviting his girlfriend inside. "Come in, Haruko-chan!"

"I was nearby shopping with Fuji, and I thought of visiting you since you didn't answer my phone calls yesterday," she said while stepping inside his house. She looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright, Yohei-kun? You don't look yourself today."

"I'm fine. I just have a bloody headache." He gave her a weary smile. The heavyhearted boy looked into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes, and suddenly he felt an urge to hold her close. He pulled Haruko gently into a hug and rested his chin on her head, letting her warmth against his body take away all of his depression.

Haruko was surprised at first then hugged him back. She could sense the pain that was overtaking him even though she didn't have the foggiest idea about what could have caused it. "Is something wrong, Yohei?" she asked softly.

He pulled back from the tight embrace and said in a composed voice, "Everything's just fine. I just wanted to hold you."

Haruko went red in the face while saying bashfully, "Err… you can hold me longer… if you want to."

Mito let out a chuckle before enfolding her in another affectionate embrace. Haruko stayed silent for a moment, relaxing easily into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. Mito had never failed to make her feel so secure ever since the day that changed a lot in the brunette's life.

Memories of that fateful day two months ago flooded her mind.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Haruko?" her friend Fuji asked in an anxious tone. The two girls were having a chat over the phone for more than half an hour. "I still think it's not a good idea…"

"I have made up my mind. It's now or never," Haruko stated. She sounded slightly nervous herself. However, there was no chance she could back down. Her decision was final. "I won't be seeing him for some time when he joins the national junior team. I _have_ to confront him now."

"I hate to say this but… there's a big chance Rukawa would turn you down, you know. If it happens, are you ready to live with it?"

"I'm ready, although I shiver at the though of being rejected…" Haruko replied in a trembling voice.

"See? It's not going to be easy at all. I know that he's the first guy you ever fell for. But you know that he's the coldest man on earth, for God's sake. His only interest in life is basketball. I have to be honest with you and tell you that he's going to reject your feelings. Knowing you, you would probably decide to become a nun and enter a convent!"

"I'm sick of admiring him from afar," Haruko sighed, ignoring the other girl's futile attempts of convincing her to reconsider this decision. "I know this will sound crazy but… I believe we somehow stand a chance."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Haruko could tell that her friend was doubtful about any possibility of Haruko having a relationship with 'mister iceberg'.

"Fuji, you still there?"

"Yes, Haruko. I was just thinking… how about writing him a letter instead of confessing how you feel about him face-to-face?"

"Oh… you mean to write him a love letter? I don't want him to think of me as another silly fan."

"But at least confessing your admiration this way will be less painful, in case he rejects you I mean."

"Why are so pessimistic? You're talking about rejection all the time?"

"I'm sorry, Haruko-chan. I just can't help being realistic. But that doesn't mean I won't be supporting you."

"I know, Fuji. I know. You're my best friend ever," Haruko smiled. "I'll take your advice. But how can we make sure he'll read the letter instead of throwing it in the nearest trashcan? I see him doing it all the time when he finds fan mail in his locker."

There was another moment of uncomfortable quiet before the short-haired girl proposed rather hesitantly, "Erm… I think we can't be sure unless you give it him in person and urge him to read it. I don't think he'll refuse… hopefully."

"So what's the point in confessing my feelings on a paper if I am to confront him anyway?"

"Hmm… you're right. It's a ridiculous idea."

"Hey, I know!" Haruko exclaimed excitedly. "_You_ will be the one to give him the letter!"

"M… me?" Fuji gasped. "No! I can't do it, Haruko-chan!"

"Why not? Just tell him it's from a friend of yours."

"But… but Haruko… I can't imagine myself approaching Rukawa! You know how much I fear that guy."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Rukawa won't bite you."

"But…"

"Please, Fuji? For me?" Haruko pleaded.

"Oh alright," Fuji let out a resigned sigh, "if that'll please you."

---------------

"Umm… Rukawa-san?" Fuji called out timidly, moving toward the tall boy carefully. The latter was practicing alone in Shohoku's gym on his last day before joining the All Japan Youth Team. When he took a short break and stopped to catch his breath, Fuji found her chance. "Erm… can I talk to you, Rukawa-san?"

Fuji waited for him to acknowledge her presence. He didn't.

_Either he didn't hear me or he's ignoring me,_ she thought nervously. She hesitated for a moment before taking her courage in both hands and stepped closer to him. "Rukawa-san," she called out again.

The towering boy had finally responded by eyeing the girl with his cold, piercing eyes. His gaze sent shivers down the timid girl's spine. The apparent awe she held for Rukawa gave him a feeling that she was about to faint.

_Not another bothersome fan. Can't those girls leave me alone and get a life already?_

He kept giving her those stern looks. He hoped she would freak out and run off, letting him carry on his training peacefully. Much to his annoyance, the girl handed him over an envelope with a shaky hand.

_This is so embarrassing_, thought Fuji tensely.

_Oh crap. Another love letter_. The ebony-haired boy squinted his eyes with annoyance.

"I didn't write this … it's from a friend of mine," she explained, blushing deeply when she noticed his silent but visible displeasure.

Rukawa didn't bat an eyelid. He merely watched the poor girl squirm. "She… she likes you so much. It's not just a shallow infatuation… and it's not just about your looks," she stuttered. _I can't believe I am saying this! _

_Oh sure. I'm convinced._ Rukawa almost snorted_. If it's true, how come Akagi-sempai doesn't get any love letters? Nice trick, however._

"Will you read it?" Fuji gulped.

_The nerve of this girl! If I don't take this goddam letter from her, she won't stop bugging me any soon._ Rukawa gritted his teeth.

Fuji was about to heave a big sigh of relief when he took the letter from her, but she was astonished to see that he had opened the envelope at once. "Erm… you don't have to read it _now_…"

Haruko was watching the both of them anxiously through one of the gym's windows. Her heart pounded violently when her Prince Charming glanced at the first few sentence of her carefully-written letter. _Oh God… he's reading it…_

It took him less than ten seconds before he tore up the letter callously then crumpled the pieces up into a ball. Both girls gasped with sheer shock, while he tossed it in an indifferent manner.

"Tell your friend that I don't have time for this rubbish," he said uncaringly to a dazed Fuji_. And_ _get the hell out of here_, he added inwardly.

Rubbish. He said her feelings were nothing for him but rubbish. Haruko's world seemed to be chattering while Rukawa's heartless words slowly sunk into her mind. She had been waiting for the moment of her love confession for so long, and she had never imagined such an appalling reaction from Rukawa. Not even in her nightmares.

"How… how cruel…" Haruko mumbled, her eyes blurring with hot tears that soon streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. Torturing pain was building up in her chest, making her want to scream. It was too much to tolerate.

---------------

When she reached had the beach, she was extremely exhausted after all the running. She had run and run for what seemed like eternity until her feet couldn't take her any farther. The heartbroken girl finally fell flat on her front somewhere on the shore and buried her face in the warm sand, sobbing with untold pain. The only wish she had then was to disappear from the surface of earth forever.

Haruko flinched when she felt a gentle touch on her back. She tilted her head up to see that it was Mito Yohei.

"Haruko! What's the matter?" he exclaimed, deep concern in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She was too weary and hurt to utter a word. Haruko merely bit her lip to stop anymore sobs from escaping, raising her body into a sitting position.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Mito demanded.

"Don't… just don't… please," Haruko choked, pleading him not to ask any questions.

"But you're crying," Mito said with a pained tone. Her heartrending state was tearing him apart. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Please… leave me alone," she sniveled.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Go! Leave me be!" she yelled hoarsely. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and started sobbing again.

Mito couldn't stand watching her suffering like that. Patting her gently on the head, he cooed soothingly, "Easy, Haruko-san. It's gonna be ok."

Her sobs soon died down, and she was breathing more smoothly. "Sorry I yelled at you," she hiccupped, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Nah, it's alright," he smiled. "Feeling better?"

Haruko nodded. They looked at the horizon and realized it was already sunset.

"Beautiful," Mito said, marveling at the splendor of the view.

"Yes," Haruko said feebly, stretching her legs in front of her. Mito did the same and they were sitting beside each other, admiring this wonderful scene. The scorched red twilight seemed as if it was setting the sky on fire. The see was shimmering magnificently against the sun which was slowly fading in the horizon.

The blazing sun had faded into the nothingness, leaving the world in a sea of darkness.

"I'm such a fool," Haruko suddenly blurt out. Mito's attention shifted to her. "I'm a fool to think that I stood a chance with Rukawa," she said bitterly.

"So it's about Rukawa, eh?" Mito asked casually, trying hard to hide his jealousy.

Haruko shut her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "Why would he be interested in someone like me? I'm just a nobody," she mumbled despondently.

"That's not true, Haruko-san," Mito said sincerely.

"It is. He thinks what I feel for him is just rubbish. And don't ask me about the details."

"I won't. But what ever that asshole did or said to you to make you be feel sad, don't let it ruin your life. You're a fine girl, and there's nothing wrong with you. Rukawa is just a pig. Make it ten fat, ugly pigs."

Haruko couldn't help but laugh. Her laughs soon turned into weeps. Mito pulled her gently into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm… pathetic…" she hiccupped, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"You're not," he said softly, massaging her back with his hand. "You're a wonderful girl." _In my eyes, you're the best, and shall always be._

**End of Flashback **

Suddenly, Mito broke the embrace and turned his gaze away from Haruko, murmuring guiltily, "No… it's not right at all…"

Haruko looked at him quizzically, and before she could ask him what was bothering him, he said bitterly, still avoiding her gaze, "I don't deserve you, Haruko-chan. I've taken advantage on you in your weakness and need for comfort. It's just not right… "

"Yohei!" Haruko exclaimed. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's the truth," Mito replied in pain, feeling angry with himself. "I feel that I've somehow cheated you. You were heartbroken and needed a shoulder to cry on... and I happened to be there. I confused you with my impulsive confession of love and…"

He was cut short when the girl before him put a finger on his lips. "Don't say anymore, please," she hushed him. "Listen to me carefully, Yohei," she started solemnly. Mito nodded involuntarily and she removed her finger. "You were there for me, and your comfort made me realize how much you cared about me. I learnt how to love you and get over Rukawa during those couple of months that brought us close together. When you told me two weeks ago that you loved me and I replied that I felt the same, I meant it. I love you with all my heart, and I'd never regret starting a relationship with you. I don't want to hear you again talking about having silly doubts about our relationship."

Mito was touched by her words. "Haruko…I'm sorry. I should have had more faith in our relationship." He kissed her forehead. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Let's go to the beach and watch the sunset," she smiled.

He smiled back and took her hand in his.

* * *

You've got to give a little, take a little  
And let your poor heart break a little  
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love

You've got to laugh a little, cry a little  
Until the clouds roll by a little  
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love

As long as there's the two of us  
We've got the world and all its charms  
And when the world is through with us  
We've got each other's arms

You've got to win a little, lose a little  
Yes, and always have the blues a little  
That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love

That's the story of,  
That's the glory of love

(The Glory of Love) by 'Bette Midler'


End file.
